


Alec´s copy of the photo booth pictures

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec´s Wallet, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood Date Night, Malec date, malec kiss, photo booth pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Alec owns photo-booth pictures as well, but where does he keep them?





	Alec´s copy of the photo booth pictures

“Mags, I need to go to the men´s room, will you pay?” Alec said handing him his purse.  
“No this is my treat darling,” Magnus said flicking his beautiful brown eyes up at Alec  
“No Magnus! I´m paying!” Alec said pushing his wallet into Magnus´s hand and walked off towards the men´s room. 

It was an expensive restaurant, according to Magnus, but they have been so busy, with all the demon activity and every downworlder in Brooklyn needing Magnus´s help, or at least that’s how it felt for Magnus. So they decided to take an evening off and go on date, to a restaurant that Alec choose. Alec wanted to spoil Magnus, but now Magnus was sitting there feeling bad, that Alec had to spend so much money on one meal. So Magnus was about to reach into his coat pocket to get in own wallet, but then he saw Alec staring at him from across the room. 

“No Mags, I know you think it´s an expensive meal but this is my treat,” he said as took his wallet from Magnus´s hand and opened it to reach for a 100 dollar bill. 

“What´s that,” Magnus said pointing at Alec´s wallet. 

“Ohh nothing,” Alec said, with a blush rising up his neck. 

“Alexander….” Magnus purred trying to get his hands on Alec wallet, but he was too quick, and before he could take it out of the shadowhunters hand, it was gone. 

There was no way Magnus was seeing his wallet, Alec thought as they got up, and made their way out of the restaurant. 

*** 

When they got back to the loft 40 minutes later, after a night stroll through Central Park, they laid down on the couch and watched some mundane tv-show. 

Magnus was lying on top of Alec, kissing his face, and neck. Alec was running his hands up and down Magnus´s back.

“AHhhhh I love this” Alec moaned out as Magnus nipped a sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“Meee tooo” Magnus said with a loud sigh, as he cuddled up into Alec´s neck. 

Suddenly Magnus thought of Alec´s wallet. He was so curious as to what Alec was hiding, so thought of some plan to get his hands on it.

Magnus snaked his hand down to Alec´s hips, He caressed Alec´s soft exposed skin. 

“Darling I'm just going to make some hot chocolate, would you like some”. Magnus said looking at him with his half closed cat eyes. 

“Sure, Mags,” Alec said with a sleepy voice. 

After taking more than 10 minutes Alec called out to Magnus asking if he needed help. 

“Yes, darling” Magnus called out with a smug smile. 

When Alec walked into the kitchen yawning, Magnus smiled at him and walked towards him, and snaked his arms around his lower back. Alec nestled his face into Magnus´s neck, but Magnus didn´t pay attention as he was about to pull Alec´s wallet out of his back pocket in his jeans. 

Suddenly Magnus ran away from, and into to the living room, and on the other side of the couch, holding the wallet up for Alec to see. 

Alec was confused, to say the least, he walked into the living room and saw Magnus, holding his wallet. 

“Alec I don´t want to open it, but I do want to see what you are hiding”. Magnus said with a calm tone. 

“Uhhhh…. Okaaay, Open it, but promise me not to laugh”. Alec sighed, as he walked towards Magnus. 

Magnus slowly opened the wallet and saw 3 pictures inside the plastic in Alec´s wallet. 

“Omg,” Magnus said as he smiled completely dumbfounded. 

He saw three pictures from the photo booth pictures they took in Tokyo. But Alec had cut himself out of the pictures and had managed to squeeze three of his favorite pictures into the little plastic pocket. 

“This is adorable, Darling. I love you so much” Magnus said as he laid the wallet on the coffee table, and walked over to Alec kissing him passionately. 

“You are my angel, my perfect, perfect angel” Magnus said. 

“Well I'm not always an angel,” Alec said with a sexy smirk on his lips. 

“Ohhh darling, no you are a devil, but only in bed”. Magnus whispered in Alec´s ear. 

“Alec´s hand travel down to Magnus ass, and he whispered, “Jump”. 

And Magnus jumped up and wrapped his legs around Alec´s slim waist.

“Show me your skills, devil” Magnus said before crashing their lips together. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I´m trying to write more to get through this hiatus! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
